Mobile computing devices, such as tablets and smartphones, are commonly subject to being accidentally dropped. When a device falls, the device may collide with a hard surface, resulting in a shock or force applied to the device. Such an impact may cause deformation or fracturing of components that can result in increased variations and imperfections that exceed acceptable tolerances. Because mobile computing devices are typically designed for light weight and small size, the components often form complicated geometries that make it difficult to access and repair the components. Furthermore, to prevent displacement from a fall, components may be adhered together with a strong or structural bond. However, such strong bonds may make it more difficult to open or dismantle the device for servicing without damage.
Accordingly, there is a need to assemble mobile computing devices for at least one of improved reworkability, improved disbursement of kinetic energy, and improved limits of variations.